


A Dogs Bite

by smolsnxpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bisexual Harry Potter, Dom Remus Lupin, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pet Names, Polyamory, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black Lives, Snape has PTSD, Sub Severus Snape, Switch Sirius Black, Tags May Change, Tall Remus Lupin, Teacher Remus Lupin, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Severus finds himself falling in love with two canine men who have always had eyes on him.Whilst Severus has to navigate his own world of emotions, Sirius and Remus need to figure out how to balance their own needs and wants with eachother.A nasty cocktail of love, death, war, and family will forever leave a sour taste in the trios mouth as their world comes crumbling down around them.{{ Chapter one was rewritten!! Its a letter better now lolTHIS DESCRIPTION WILL CHANGE! I didn't want this to spoil this story if it gets as far as I hope! There's a big plot in store ;) }}
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 45
Kudos: 125





	1. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning; self harm scars mentioned briefly.  
> This chapter was updated and rewritten! Its a lot better now lol

The warmth that engulfed Severus' body was a strange sensation. The skin on skin was odd yet delightful, a comfort he never knew he needed. Being touch starved since birth undoubtedly had its downfalls apparently. But Severus didn’t need to be reminded of that.

Quiet snoring whistled from both sides as a large arm was draped across his chest. It was thick with a working man's muscles. Mouse brown, greying, hair littered across it. Some areas were without this forest of hair as canons of scars ran across the skin; claw marks. Joining them were faint blade scars crisscrossed on hid wrist. The scars of sadness and isolation Severus was all too familiar with.

Another arm was pressed into his side. Tattoos and ink tainted the skin in an artistic manner. The hand attached to the prisoner's canvas found its way to Severus’ own palm. Their fingers intertwined, locking together. 

The knowledge of flaccid penises being besides one another, touching, was simply dismissive though as the two men besides Snape still enjoyed their slumber. They seemed to encourage nudity here. A freedom of the body. No green and silver, no crimson and gold. Only flesh, scars, marks, and mistakes.

The smell of sex was thick in the air. All three combinations of their musks was intense. It clung to everything, a fog of sensation and scents. It masked the smell of booze and mould that seemed to permanently ooze from the walls of the old townhouse. Severus welcomed it to do so, he enjoyed hiding anything that reminded him of home. It was easy to lose yourself in dark wallpaper and dimly lit halls, it was easy to forget you were in Grimmauld Place, not Spinners End.

Severus shuffled carefully to sit up, peering down at his two companions. his fingers dared to reach out, tracing the wolf marks along the larger arm.

Remus and Sirius were beautiful as they slept. Works of art. _Stunning._

Lupin was first to stir. He yawned, jaws wide open. Large canine teeth glistened in the low light that trickled through the slightly ajar curtains. The whiskers upon his lip seemed to twitch as the arm across Severus was lifted to rub away the sleep from ocean blue eyes.

Severus missed the warmth, the touch, of having the muscular limb upon his chest. He yearned for its return but his mind was withdrawn from the aching want by a voice that broke the peaceful silence. 

"Well, hello," The sleepy wolf chuckled as he whispered his words, turning to peer upon the middle man with an easy, crooked smile. "I'd half expected you to have run by now."

Severus didn't reply. His black pupils were large in the darkness, a wondrous gaze to them as he took the blissful moment to embrace the presence of Lupin.

He was so _hot._

Ruggared yet soft, the scars and stubble a perfect cocktail of brutish appearance but his eyes? Sweet like snowdrops. A perfect top, if you asked Severus. Shit, was he in love? Was this what love felt like?

The romantic emotion was a stranger to Severus, something he had long ago made peace of never knowing. He pride himself on that fact, that he could never fall to its wicked charm or devilish ways. Maybe it wasn’t love that made him fall but these two instead.

Severus felt the threatening throb of a headache worm its way into the back of his mind. He begrudgingly curled back up between the two, nestling himself back in the middle of the bed.

A mousy brow was slow to rise at the lack of a reply. Lupin had expected more bite, a sharp remark. Not nothing. " _Cat_ got your tongue?" Remus dared to tease, leaning in to steal a kiss - along with said tongue - in the process.

"No, but a _dog_ has," The gruff remark behind Severus was followed by a quick bite to his already hickey ridden neck. Apparently Black was awake too now, his presence hardly missable as he left his mark on Severus with eagerness.

" _Please--_ " Snape gasped as Lupin's lips finally broke from his own but the pair upon his neck wasn't going to ease any time up, gnawing and biting hardly at the skin. 

An easy chuckle slipped from Remus. He shifted to sit up in the bed, a small groaning from the aging wolf. "Pads give him a break,"

Sirius peered up with his ashy silver eyes. He finally broke contact with the bruised skin of Severus's throat, licking his sharp teeth. "If you insist," He purred.

Severus shuddered. The duo always left him feeling weak, submissive. Their groping hands came first, his reaction second.

A mess would be an excellent word to describe him, when the two boys had their way with him. He was all gooey, physically and emotionally, as they left him in a deep submissive space whenever they could. Sometimes he felt like a chew toy to their wants but that wasn’t true, he knew it wasn’t true. It was his self loathing habits trying to trick his relationship with them into something less.

"I have work to do, I can't lounge around in bed all day. Some of us have responsibilities," Severus managed to finally snap out. He shuffled to the end of the bed, throwing his bare legs over the edge as he stood.

"There's the _bite_ I've been waiting for, I was afraid we broke him for a second," Sirius twisted his lips into a smirk, watching Severus’ naked silhouette with eager eyes.

Severus could feel the hungry gazes ravaging his bare form. If it wasn’t for the slowness of the morning, Severus would have bet that either one of them would have eagerly had him bent over the bed frame and taken once more but there was only so many times you could get fucked and still be able to walk after. 

"We all know how fond you are of biting," Severus snarked at Sirius, his hand coming to gently touch the bite marks and hickeys that scattered across his bruised throat. A scarf would do him good for the day, if the weather permitted.

Severus wasted no time in getting dressed, slipping his trousers up and then his shirt. Button after button, slowly popped into place. Those pairs of eyes never looked away, never diverted form his twink body. 

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Remus hummed through his bitten lips, getting up himself and pulling on a pair of tighter boxers.

Severus pondered the request as he slipped his black robes on. Maybe he could indulge in their--

" _PADFOOT!_ You home?" Harry's voice shattered the moment in a screech seconds after the flare of the floo echoed out.

The voice ran through Snapes mind like the sound of nails on chalkboard. A chill of anger and fear all ran down from the tips of his silky hair to his toes. Blasted little shit. Leave it up to the Potters to ruin something Severus dared to call blissful.

His companions were quick to jump to their stations. Sirius snatched his thick fur robe up, stumbling around as he struggled to wiggle pants over his butt. Finally he fell out of the bedroom with an enthusiastic, " _Harry!_ "

"I... suppose breakfast is off the table?" Severus cocked his brow up, glancing to Remus who leaned upon the closed bedroom door, eyes shut. Maybe there was a reason why the wolfish man didn’t seem to rush little James Jr as much as Sirius did.

"I'm afraid so," Lupin chuckled but there was a deep sadness behind his easy laughter. Wasn't there always? "Harry, he--"

"He doesn't know you two are together?" Severus finished the sentence before he could, lips pulled down into a thin frown. It wasn’t the hardest thing to figure out. For passionate, vocal men they never seemed to around each other as much as Severus would put them down for. Everything about the Star and the Wolf felt… Well, hush hush.

Remus didn't need to confirm. The way his head hung, his limbs went limp. Actions always spoke more than words.

The odd sensation of sympathy, almost pity, lingered in the pit of his stomach. It made his throat tight, dry. Snape wasn't exactly one to give relationship advice but that didn't mean he was oblivious.

"You're more than a _dirty_ shag in the dark. Don't let him lower your worth," Severus grunted, adjusting his shirt collar as it rubbed upon sore spots. "I'll... see myself out,"

Remus didn't say goodbye. His farewell was a tender kiss upon Severus' soft lips and a quick smack on his clothed backside that almost made the professor trip down the hallway.

Severus gave him a sharp look across his shoulder but eased as he saw the amusement in the teal orb Remus had.

Severus left, disappearing into the flare of green flames as he entered the floo.

  
  



	2. Queer

Sirius hovered over the tea-stained, cluttered counter top of the old townhouses’ kitchen. A silver flask flickered the sleepy cold sunrays that dazed in through windows that held a thick covering of dust from years of neglect. His eyes - always pale with the hauntings of past crimes - seemed glazed over, as if Sirius Black wasn't currently present in the waking world. Yet his hand lifted, almost automatically; as if the act of bringing the flask to his lips was second nature.

It was only two in the afternoon. The backdoor was slightly open, October's chill seeping its way in, along with the sounds of Harry struggling to tackle the garden work he had so eagerly volunteered him and Ron up for (Must to the ginger lads dismay.)

Remus entered the kitchen, his lips pulled down into a frown. Amber flicked eyes were quick to catch sight of the flask before it was rushed away into the other man's robe pocket. The day drinking had grown much more constant over the months. It was expected, with the horrors and nightmares Sirius had to live through every waking moment. Lupin was no stranger to such trauma himself. His days spent trying to survive after the first War still kept him up on the most lonely of nights.

Remus moved over, gently grazing his lips upon Sirius’ tattooed throat. He landed a tender kiss there, arms snaking around his waist to hold him closer. Sirius seemed to crumble into the larger man's body, leaning into Lupin's chest with a gruff noise of enjoyment. Sirius’ eyes had wandered off, peering out into the garden. Remus followed his gaze with a small tilt to his head.

Harry was gripping the bramble bushes with his gloves hands as Ron used a familiar cutting charm to hatch at the thorny tangles. At least these plants weren’t magical, simply plain and ordinary in their own right. The two laughed with ease, a lovey-dovey look in their eyes as they shared a tiny kiss across the top of the bare leafed bush. Harry slipped a dark- plump black berry past Rons pale lips. The Weasley took it with a grin. 

“When are you going to tell him?” Remus pulled back, aching for the tenderness that Ron and Harry had shared. He was growing tired of the hushed snogs and quick shags, tired of not even being able to hold Sirius’ hand during Order Meetings. They weren’t school boys, for fuck sakes.

Sirius was silent for a moment. A thick silence laying across the room like a suffocating blanket. “Soon,” He finally whispered, breaking the tense atmosphere.

The silence came cascading back in, Remus doing little to stop the deafening quiet from flooding the room. The cogs of his own mind twisting, turning, moving. Severus’ words echoed out, again and again reminding him of his own self worth. _Don’t let him him lower your self worth._

“Now,” His tone was sharp, clear, an authority behind it. He was tired of playing games, their love life wasn't the Marauders latest prank. Or was it?

Sirius scent turned sour. It was easy for a wol to pick up on emotional changes, the way Sirius became sour to the nose. A metallic taste to the tip of Lupins tongue. That was all he needed to know to know that Sirius was scared.

“Padfoot--” Remus exhaled, his eyes fluttering shut for a split second. ”I know I'm worse for wear but you cant hide me in the closet forever, Pads. I’m not a dirty secret.”

The fear was back. It flickered in Sirius’ steel eyes. “What if he rejects us? What if he's… if he’s like James--”

“Harry isn’t Homophobic, Pads.” Remus held back a hum of amusement, soft eyes watching Harry through the dusty stained windows.

Sirius swallowed. His Adam's apple bobbed, throat tight with that sour fear. “How do you know?”   


“Because he's dating Ron and Hermione.” A chuckle slipped forms Remus. “Hes _bisexual!_ ”

Sirius blinked. To say he was shocked wasan understatement “Hes _queer?_ Like us? Fuckin’ hell Moony, _yes!_ ”

Harry stumbled through the door with a snicker, laughter tumbling from him. It was a joyful noise, a sound Remus was always glad to hear. Harry's fingers were wrapped around Rons, their hands intertwined. Each had dirt smudged on their cheek, Harry's glasses scruffed up equally but even through the little dirk and grime, the duo's radiance was enough to light up the gloomy kitchen.

Sirius doesnt waste a moment in scooping Harry up into his arms with a happy roar with pride, channeling that Gryffindor lion. He squeezed the young lad to his chest. For a moment, the old Sirius was back. The Sirius that hadn’t suffered twelve years in a filthy fucking cell. Sirius held him tight, securely; scared to let go. “Harry, I love you!”

Harry froze up, looking like a stag in headlights. Salty droplets pricked the corner of Harrys olive eyes. Th slid down his dirty cheek, cleaning a trail as they did. “I--” Words were lost to him. It was the first time Harry had heard those words, the first time he had heard them from someone he considered family. 

“I love you too,”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Harry, we have something to tell you.”

“Should…. I be here?” Ron was awkwardly lingering in the doorway of the living room, biting at his chapped lips as he sipped on a cup of honey sweet tea. 

Harry looked from Ron to Siriusm briefly to Remus but he wasn’t the one talking. Sirius slowly nodded his head, a small hum of confirmation.

Sirius didn’t waste any time. He reached out, gently taking ahold of Remus’ free hand and holding it. He ran his ruggard fingers over the haired skin of where Remus’ arm met his wrist. A smile twitched upon Blacks lips.

“I’m in love with Remus. And-- and, hes in love with _me!_ ” Sirius practically sang.

Harry pulled a bit of a face, shuffling in his seat. “Wow. I’m really happy for you!” His hand dived into his pocket, pulling out a couple coins. A small swear under his voice caused Ron to giggle.

Remus furrowed his brow the two, crossing his arms across his chest as he went into Professor mode. “Uh-- _Excuse me?_ ” 

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Harry's cheeks were a cherry red. “I…. owe the twins ten Knuts.” Harry pouted his lips out, a sour frown.

“They put a bet on,” Ron continued, a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes, “That Professor Lupin would get with Sirius. Harry thought Professor would end up with Snape first.” An amused gruff escaped him.

Remus shot Sirius a look. They locked eye contact, each letting a smirk come to their expression. A rough blush engulfed Remus; face. “He really _is_ Prongs son, huh?” He muttered, squeezing Sirius; hand. 

“Put your money away, boy! I’m afraid you’ve all won your bet.” Sirius shot him a wink.

All the colour ran from Harry's face, “ _What!_ ”


	3. Cherry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 was updated before I posted this! You should re-read it.

Severus wandered along the Slytherin side of the great hall, like a slinking panther as he kept to the shadows offered to him by draping green cloth that floated a few feet above.

The air was alive with laughter and conversation but there was undoubtedly an anxious taste to the tongue as distasteful whispers travelled from student to student, spreading like a fire of fear. The talks of halloween or trick and treating had been forgotten, instead the conversation turned to the topic of later Death Eater attacks, who had the mark, and what that meant for the school. 

Even with such a sour tone to the lips, you couldn’t deny the smell of sweetness and spice that wafted from Pumpkin Pies and cinnamon swirls. The feast was always grand, an enjoyable affair, but Severus definitely found himself favouring the cooking that came around this time of year. He had a sweet tooth, something very few knew about.

Severus took his seat with swiftness, always a man of elegance when he could be. To his left was Minerva. She offered a kind smile but the tiredness did little to reassure Severus. Their current standings - as friend and colleague - were rigid and complicated. Snape didn’t smile back.

To his right was someone he was actually glad to see, even if his face didn’t allow for such expression. Remus had a steak on his plate, cooked egg besides it, but a very werewolf-y meal was quickly abandoned as his nose picked up the scent of his lover. 

“ _Severus--!_ ”

“Professor Snape,” Severus corrected him sharply, pouring himself a glass of red wine, “A professional setting requires a professional title,”

Severus finds himself daring to smile as Lupins scarred, stubble covered cheeks come alive with a heated flush. Remus was always a rosy-faced bloke. It didn’t take him much to lift soft crimson cheeks.

“O-of course Se-- Professor, I-I apologise,” Lupin stumbled over his words, an embarrassed whine slipping from him.

Snape rolled his dark orbs at the boy-ish behaviour. He let his gaze drift across the hall. Empty spots occurred mildly where students had been pulled out for their own safety. Wherever you looked, the war had affected it with its dirty touch.

Severus found himself actively looking for Potter and low and behold, that's what he did. Severus peered at the golden trio, ever so puzzled by their sudden closeness. Hermione was in the middle of the three boys, feeding Ron as her and Harry conversed on Merlin knowing what scheme now. Harry had his head on Hermione's shoulder, playing with a few of her dark afro curls as a sleepy grin lay upon his lips.

The familiar spike of jealousy growled in the bottom of his stomach, twisting his emotions into something bitter and resentful. Trauma was a bitch. He snapped his attention back to Remus, admiring him for a moment before ocean blue eyes met his own.

“Have you had the talk with Black yet?” The sound of the children and teachers was like a curtain of privacy. You could hardly hear anything that wasn’t within a two foot radius. Luckily for them, they were dinner table companions.

“Yes, I did.” Remus hums with confidence, that alone enough to tell Severus how it had gone.

Remus let his hand dip under the table, resting his warm palm on Snape's clothed thigh. He carried the conversation on without needing another prompting question. “It went well. Turns out the lad had put bets on us with the Weasley twins. Harry placed knuts you and me were going to get together, the twins had betted on Sirius instead,”

Severus pulled a foul face. The idea of someone betting on his love life wasn’t enjoyable, nothing more to be expected from the Gryffindor brats, he supposed. “ _And?_ ”

The hand on his thigh squeezed, “Sirius told Harry he hadn’t lost the bet, none of em’ had, _really._ ”

Severus’ body went ridge. His eyes darted up only to find green eyes peering up at him, striking into his soul with a knowing twinkle. Harry's smile had turned to a mischievous smirk, before his attention was drawn to the two kissing teens besides him. Harry stole a quick peck from Hermione and then Snapes mind was launched back into the current issue; The little fuck knew.

“You've got to be shitting me,” A blush managed to worm its way onto his pale cheeks. Severus Let his face fall, glancing at the glass of wine before him. His long, dark hair acted as curtains, blocking his distraught expression from view.

  
  


“You know,” Lupin's eyes watched Severus closely. “You're cute when you blush,”

Severus felt his hairs stand on end, chest tightening as his entire form became prickly. Compliments were not in this favour, nor something he sought out as often as Lupin seemed to give them out.

Severus stood abrupt, pushing the chair back with his calves as he stood. The chair screeched with its movement, polished wood scraping against the wooden stage floor. Severus’ flight or fight was well underway, adrenaline racing through his body like a rabbit outrunning its predator. 

He was done now, along the students and chairs and tables and food. He spurred out the hall, robes bellowing out behind him in all its usual glory. The sound of the voices were quick to fade as he left for his dwelling. _Alone._

* * *

Severus caught the sound of footsteps on the cold stone floor early on. He let them follow, trailing behind, all the way to the dungeons.

They arrived in the dungeons. Its chilled air bit at your nose, the tip of your fingers. Some proclaimed it as a suffocating environment but Severus enjoyed the pressure of its enclosed stone walls. His abode always seemed to be damp, regardless of how many charms of spells he placed upon them, but it was refreshing.

Snape turned sharply on his heels. His eyes were like daggers, a cutting glare to match, as he faced his stalker; Lupin.

He looked like a punished puppy; large eyes begging for unspoken forgiveness with a metaphorical tail between his legs. A pitiful sight, if Severus had ever seen one. “Cherry, _please_ \--”

“Do not _Cherry_ me!” That foul pet name was the last thing Severus wanted to hear. Dubbed Cherry - by the sweet tongued brat of a boyfriend everyone knew as Padfoot - simply because he found himself blooming with heat in his cheeks whenever in the company of two canine-like fools. That name could destroy Severus, make his knees weak and his heart skip a beat, but right now he was seconds away from backhanding Lupin.

Severus wasn’t even sure why he was angry. His emotions were constantly spiking and diving. Like a rollercoaster without safety breaks but he was certain of one thing; he was mad. Blood ran through his veins, darting and zipping with an unexplainable fury as his whole body raged. His anger wasn’t the type of anger where violence was the cure but where he needed to cry, long and hard and messy. A frustrated, helpless anger that he simply grew up using as a defence mechanism.

Remus didn’t enjoy the tone taken with him. He felt a sense of dominance overcome him, his persona of authority come into play. Severus needed a strong hand to ground him at times, whether that be around his neck or patting him on the head.

Lupin moved almost silently. A few long strides, he was only inches away from Severus now. He stood at full height, looming over Severus as he towered the average heighted man by a few good inches.

Severus was quick in many departments but his guard always seemed down when around Remus or Sirius. They made his heart fuzzy and mind sluggish with delight and overly sickingly sweet emotions. He tried to stumble back but before he could have the chance to trip over his confused feet Remus swiftly had him pinned to the wall.

The werewolves' large hand rested on Severus’ shoulder. A few fingers pressing against his clothed throat, almost threatening in their placement of where they could go if needs be. Severus dared to look up. Amber eyes - hungry and primal - were watching him with an almost ravenous stare. Fuck.

“I don’t appreciate when you take such an attitude with me, Severus. I know you’re having a moment but I won’t allow you to take it out on you or me,” Sirius was added to that, but it was an unspoken agreement they both knew anyway.

Before Severus could reply with snark or sass, a finger came to press upon his lip to gently hush him and so it did. Severus begrudgingly stayed silent, eyes flickering up to meet that hot amber gaz again.

Remus’ expression was a wild one. Feral, almost. It was arousing, that was for sure. Severus could feel his erection tingle in his trousers, pressing against his underwear. 

Severus was let up from the wall slowly. The hand on his shoulder released but a controlling arm snaked its way around his hip, pulling him to press into Remus’ side. The arm reminded him he wasn’t out of the woods just yet. 

“We’ll go back to yours and discuss this in further detail. Lead the way, Cherry.”

Severus was a smart man. He knew not to argue, unless he wanted to be fucked into submission right then and there.

* * *

Robes tossed to the floor, belts unbuckled, trousers dropped. Fingers arrived at hundreds of little buttons and frustration grew. There was no time to arse about with them.

Ping!

Black wooden buttons went everywhere, pulled from their tight stitching. Remus wasn’t going to fight the millions of them to simply battle a fabric barrier between him and his prey.

His fingers were quick to pinch Severus’ perked nipples. They reacted to the exposure of the cold dwelling the moment they were exposed, hard and throbbing in between the tips of Remus’ fingers as they twisted.

“Bedroom, please--” Severus managed to pant out but lips pressed against his own, his pleading whimpers silenced.

Remus picked him up with ease and carried him to the bedroom. The door shut with a small slam, the lock clicked into place, and the real feast of the evening began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about making this apart of a series of works. Maybe one fanfic where its told by Harrys prospective and goes into more detail of his time with Ron and Hermione as they'll be going camping soon anyway.  
> This story also takes a darker tone when it goes really off canon (voldemort wins) and I don't want those who turn up for wolfstarsnake to suddenly be thrown into some really fucked stuff lol  
> whats your thoughts?


	4. Violated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW; Rape

The front door of Grimmauld Place swung open, a loud thud vibrated through the townhouse as the door handle collided with the wall. Dark void oozed in behind Severus, creeping in to taint everything with its chilled bite. In the doorway lay the potion master in question, slumped as sharp bolts of pain shot up his spine, echoing out from where he had been  _ violated _ .

The bitterness of midnight London clung to his ripped clothing along with the darkening, drying blood. The little clothing that still hung from his body in ribbons of black cloth did nothing to hide the intense injuries that bloomed across his body like vibrant flowers of agony; proof of his punishment.

The Death Eater meeting had _ not  _ gone well.

As Severus leaned against the wall - his eyes shut tight - blood from oozing knife wounds littering his pale skin. Crimson liquid smeared across the Morris printed victorian wallpaper, staining it _ red _ . What other horrors had the leaf printed black and purple walls seen, what whispers had they heard? Severus wanted to ponder - in some hopes of distracting himself - but the smog of misery brought any thoughts, emotions, feelings, to a complete halt.

Three steps in and Severus fell to his knees with a cry of pain. Angry tears burnt at the corners of his eyes, sliding down bruised cheekbones. He lay on the carpeted hallway, letting his eyes flutter shut one more. The last thing to grace his vision was his wand; Abandoned on the doorstep, slick with semen that was certainly not his own.

The darkness consumed Severus as he fell into its unforgiving grips, letting his mind slip into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave supportive comments!! They encourage me more than just kudos.  
> I really love it when you guys engage with me and we bounce ideas back and forth. Thanks <3
> 
> There's a few hints in the tags for where the story may lead.


End file.
